


networking

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yamapi thinks Yuuta looks damn good in a suit and even better in emo glasses.





	networking

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s been awhile since he’s seen him, just long enough to get those kind of thoughts out of his mind. Yamapi prides himself on being a decent human being, sticking to his own group and maybe a few letters of KAT-TUN for his personal debauchery as opposed to causing a scandal with outsiders.

After that An-An shoot, though, all propriety went out the window.

“Nice ass, Yamashita!” Yuuta greets him on the set, smacking said body part and making his glasses move up and down by pushing the frames behind his ears.

The rest of the cast catcalls and applauds, and Yamapi feels it appropriate to take a bow. “Thank you, thank you,” he calls out, waving like Miss Japan as he heads to his dressing room to get ready. He’s about to unzip his pants when he feels someone’s eyes on him and turns to see Yuuta lingering in the doorway.

“Don’t mind me,” he says, fumbling with his tie. “I just want to see if it’s true.”

“If _what’s_ true?” Yamapi asks, a little unnerved.

“I used to sleep with this chick who photographs for An-An,” Yuuta explains, “and she said that you’re the biggest she’s ever seen. And she’s seen a _lot_ , okay.”

Yamapi blinked. “I wasn’t even… excited.”

“Really?” Yuuta gasps, shaking his head in overexaggerated shock. “That girl was kind of hot. Don’t you like girls?”

“I’m a _professional_ ,” Yamapi points out, his hands still resting on his open fly. “As it was, I was so damn nervous I don’t think I could have kept it up if I did.”

“I didn’t notice,” Yuuta says, and Yamapi feels a little better. “I saw the spread, very nice. Tasteful. Bought a couple copies myself, actually. My mom likes your lips.”

Yamapi doesn’t quite know how to respond to that, so he just nods his thanks. He’s heard worse things in his career, but somehow they’re received better in the Jimusho rather than a drama set.

“Come on, show me,” Yuuta whined, pouting a little. “Katou-kun said you’re not shy at all.”

“Katou-” Yamapi starts to repeat, then he remembers that Shige and Yuuta are practically BFF and he can’t believe they would discuss something as private as his genitalia. He has half a mind to send Shige a nasty text mail, but then Yuuta’s crossing the room and poking him in the belly.

“Do you need some help?” he asks seriously.

If it were anyone but Hiraoka Yuuta, Yamapi would roll his eyes. But since it was, Yamapi gulps and stares at a fixture on the wall that will forever be associated with Yuuta standing next to him, breathing down his neck and playing with his belly button ring.

“Yamapiiiiii,” Yuuta sings, shifting until he’s behind Yamapi and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Katou-kun also said that you think I’m hot. Is that true?”

Yamapi is never, ever telling Shige anything ever again. He nods slowly, because he is not a liar, and immediately squeezes his eyes shut in preparation for the teasing Yuuta will probably give him.

He teases all right, but it’s not the kind Yamapi was expecting. Instead of words, Yuuta’s hands cross the flat plane of Yamapi’s abdomen and trace the outline of his boxers. He arches into the promising touch, leaning back against Yuuta’s chest and inhaling sharply when Yuuta’s lips graze his neck.

“We don’t have time for this,” he mumbles, his body contradicting his words with a shiver.

“Then we should get to it,” Yuuta replies, spinning Yamapi around and watching him curiously through the thick-rimmed glasses. “Don’t you want me?”

Yamapi takes a deep breath before shakily reaching up to slide Yuuta’s glasses off of his face. He sets them down carefully on the makeup counter and fingers Yuuta’s tie, flicking his eyes up to Yuuta’s just before yanking him closer and capturing his lips.

Yuuta’s a sensual kisser, sliding their lips together like they had all the time in the world, his fingers trailing down the growing bump in Yamapi’s boxers that is straining the part of his jeans that weren’t unzipped yet. Yamapi gasps and deepens their kiss considerably, demanding entrance with his tongue and quickly unfastening Yuuta’s tie before whipping it off.

“Yes,” Yuuta mumbles against his lips, dipping his hand into Yamapi’s pants to hold the length directly. “Shit, it is true.”

The touch sends a jolt up Yamapi’s spine and he’s pushing the blazer off of Yuuta’s shoulders, almost ripping apart the shirt buttons and splaying his hands on Yuuta’s bare chest after it’s exposed, feeling the muscles and male contours under his fingertips before his hands drop to his belt.

Yuuta’s got Yamapi’s pants halfway off, one hand on Yamapi’s cock and the other on his ass as he maneuvers him across the room to the couch. Somebody trips over somebody’s pants and they both fall in an undignified heap on the floor, Yamapi landing on top of Yuuta and Yuuta groaning into his mouth as Yamapi rubs against him.

Yamapi starts to ask if Yuuta’s okay, but then Yuuta sucks Yamapi’s tongue into his mouth and Yamapi figures that he’s just fine. He feels fine too, hard and thick against him and Yamapi lets out a strangled moan when Yuuta rubs him the right way. Both of Yuuta’s hands are on Yamapi’s ass and squeezing, guiding him back and forth while he pushes up against him and lifts his legs to Yamapi’s sides.

Foreplay becomes a casualty when Yuuta reaches for his hand, tonguing three of his fingers until they’re shiny and placing them between his legs. It doesn’t take long for Yamapi to find what he’s looking for and get to work, swallowing Yuuta’s noises of anticipation and the howl of ecstasy when he barely brushes that special spot.

Yuuta pulls away to lean his head back, almost banging it against the floor as he chuckles lightheartedly. “It’s cute how you’re treating me like a virgin,” he pants, one hand sliding up into Yamapi’s hair and twisting just enough to make Yamapi’s eyes roll back. “But you need to fuck me now.”

The words override the last of Yamapi’s composure as he yanks out his fingers and kneels between Yuuta’s widespread legs, holding himself up with his elbows and looking down into Yuuta’s flushed face as he starts to push in.

Yuuta bites his lip and smiles, steadily holding his stare even when Yamapi’s all the way in. “You feel good,” he says, squirming around in a way that makes Yamapi falter. “Now move.”

Yamapi’s not ready to move, but he does anyway. Yuuta’s getting increasingly tighter around him with every thrust, moreso when Yamapi scoops his legs up over his arms and pounds into him from the new angle. Yuuta’s eyes are glossed over, not completely shut but nowhere near open, and Yamapi has to press his face into Yuuta’s neck when his arms become in danger of giving out.

The sweat forming on his back is chilled by the recycled air breezing throughout the room, making Yamapi shiver and groan as he starts to get close. He wants to touch Yuuta, to bring him to orgasm with his own hand at the same time that Yamapi achieves it himself, but he can’t move his arms, can’t even speak the words. The pressure surrounding him is too much, and he hopes that Yuuta can tell by the intensity of his moans that he’s going to come very, very soon.

He’s grateful when he feels Yuuta’s hand sneaking between them, eased by the sweat of their bodies until Yamapi feels motion against his stomach and constriction around his cock. Yuuta’s wheezing and building up to a pretty loud release, and Yamapi can barely grab the tie and stuff it in Yuuta’s mouth before he screams, splattering on Yamapi’s belly and arching beneath him, sucking him into a suffocating trap that gives him no choice but to follow.

He rises and falls with the rapid pace of Yuuta’s breathing as they come down, Yuuta sprawled on the floor without a care in the world that Yamapi’s collapsed on top of him. Then he laughs, rolls out from under him, and begins gathering his clothes. “That was better than I expected,” he comments, offering Yamapi a wink.

Yamapi rolls over and groans, wondering how he’s going to get through sixteen hours of filming after that. “Thanks,” he mumbles.

Yuuta hops back into his pants and buttons his shirt, whistling. “I can’t wait to tell Eita about you.”

Yamapi’s face falls to the floor as he makes the decision to never visit Ryo on set.


End file.
